Still your partner - ConnorHank
by Ookami28
Summary: Based on (obviously) the Good Ending, where Hank and Connor reunite by the fast-food truck and have a heart-to-heart on where their partnership now stands. Friendship/father-son centric.


The cold nip in the air made the aging cop shudder and close his coat tighter over his collarbone. Late summer birds carefully chirped from phone wires a couple hundred feet away, as if confused by the sudden appearance of winter. For how crowded a city this usually was, especially with the android revolution having turmoiled the streets for the past few weeks, this particular corner on this particular day, was draped in a comforting silence. Perhaps it was the revolution's end, perhaps it was the falling of snow, but Hank welcomed the peaceful atmosphere with every fibre of his being.

He had been too old for the whole mess that had been going on, so he had thought for the longest time. Perhaps ever since that damn android had been assigned to assist him: he had been too old. Well true, he was only 53, but a plastic asshole being assigned his unwanted partner on top of his depression and drinking problems had not helped his mental health in the slightest.

At least, not to begin with, it hadn't.

" _Okay, okay."_ Connor had said, letting go of the android he had been about to convert. _"You win. Let Hank go."_

Another frosty breath released from Hank's nose as he chuckled silently in disbelief. He had barely had the time to realize that Connor himself… _Connor_ , had become a deviant, before he found himself with a gun to his head by an asshole impostor giving his partner, the real Connor, an ultimatum on whether to save him or aid in the android revolution.

Hank had been more than prepared to finally meet his son again, when Connor had released the android's arm and raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

Once the impostor Connor had been dealt with, Hank had a thousand questions he wanted to ask Connor. When had _he_ become a deviant? How had it happened? Who had convinced him? But most of all, _why_ did he save him? Why choose his single, insignificant life over the thousands of androids' lives he was about to help?

But, there was a time and place for everything. All Hank knew was the androids perhaps deserved their revolution after all, and thus had encouraged Connor to go on with it.

It had been three days since then, and Hank hadn't seen Connor since. Having wandered the police station, wondering if Connor would show up there, he'd have to remind himself there were small chances he would do so. In Connor's eyes, he must have been a criminal now, certainly no longer a police android. Even with the public and President Warren's sympathy for the androids and agreement to bestow more rights upon them, Hank himself couldn't be sure how his other colleagues would receive Connor now. Though he would surely kick their butts for Connor's sake if they tried anything.

Then again, Hank knew, there was a good chance Connor himself no longer wished to be a cop. And it surprised and annoyed Hank to realize that the thought saddened him.

So Hank had taken the initiative to call Connor himself. The android naturally didn't carry a phone around with him, at least not yet, so he had no choice but to use the police caller system connected to employed androids, contacting them via their LED devices. Hank was uncomfortable to still treat Connor like a machine that way, but what other choice did he have? All he could hope was that Connor hadn't gone and removed his LED device that some of, if not most of deviants did.

Hank had stood by the drive-by fast-food truck where he and Connor had met the third time now, for the past 15 minutes. Only five had passed since the scheduled time he had asked Connor to arrive, but it was enough to make him agitated and nervous. On top of everything, he couldn't help but wonder: would Connor even arrive to his call now that he was a deviant?

After all, what reason would Connor still have to do so? He was no longer Hank's assigned partner having little choice but to follow orders. What if he no longer saw a point to meeting Hank after being released of that? Or what if he thought Hank was setting him up for something?

 _Don't be stupid._ Hank thought to himself. For what reason would he set Connor up when the androids had succeeded with their revolution? When he himself had _let_ Connor help them? Connor was obviously smart enough to know that much.

No, the reason Connor would come see him, Hank thought, would be for the same reason Connor had chosen to save him over aiding the androids.

Hank was almost about to take another peek at his digital watch again, when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. His heart skipped at the sound and he turned around to face the footsteps' owner.

The plastic asshole, he hadn't even changed out of his 'Android' clothes yet. Connor paused his steps, maintaining a firm pose befitting that of a soldier, while a more innocent, almost confused gaze met Hanks'. The android's brown eyes that would always hold such a confident stare before, were now flickering. Connor's brow furrowed slightly, and Hank wondered if he was trying to read his expression.

As he had predicted, android-Connor was always stoic and poised, but deviant-Connor was, at this very moment at least, just a little bit nervous.

Hank felt an urge to jokingly comment on his choice of clothing despite being deviant now, but found there were better things he could say. Besides, Hank soon realized an unconscious smile had taken the place of any words, and he let it remain as he held Connor's gaze, hoping the android would take it enough of a sign. A sign that he still considered him his friend.

It must have, for Connor's expression relaxed, and he returned the smile.

An awkward smile at first, it soon spread into a more natural one, and Hank saw a very human thing happening with Connor's eyes expressing joy as well.

Hank knew what he wanted to do, and he wondered if Connor, even as a deviant, would understand the gesture. But then he'd just have to learn, Hank thought. He walked forward, keeping his smile between the two of them, while it was also in amusement of doing something he'd never thought he would do, especially not to this particular android out of them all.

Closing the distance between him and Connor, Hank placed his hand at the android's shoulder, and pulled him in for a hug.

He had been prepared for Connor to startle and tense up at this sudden display of human affection, but Hank was willing to risk it, and let his arms embrace the android tightly. He was getting this damn hug, whether Connor liked it or not.

He then wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not to feel Connor's arms instantly embracing him back, and the human and android were locked together.

 _So a "state of the art police cop" knows how to hug, huh?_

Hank let out a silent chuckle and tightened his embrace further, while he couldn't help but consider what it felt like to hug an android. Perhaps it was because he hadn't hugged, well… _anyone…_ for _years_ , but as far as he could tell now, hugging Connor felt just like hugging a person. His android body was warm against his own of flesh and blood, and a comforting feeling spread inside that, Hank realized, had him unconsciously think back to a time he would hug his son, Cole.

Hank's brow furrowed, and he gasped silently as a lump grew in his throat.

It wasn't the first time Connor had made him think of Cole, Hank knew. But right now, he didn't want to think too deeply of why that was. It might upset or startle him too much, and he didn't need to get even more damn emotional over the android than he currently was. No, Connor was alive and well, he had agreed to meet with and accept Hank's friendship. At this very moment, it was all that mattered.

"Welcome back, son".

Hank breathed while shifting his arm to pat the deviant's back. With Connor's arms still embracing him, Hank took it as a sign he could hold the hug a moment longer, with a few seconds passing before Connor finally spoke up.

"Thank you… Lieutenant…"

Connor's voice trembled ever so slightly. He had only lived as a deviant for four days or so, and had already got to feel at many new emotions the dramatic change brought with it, but hugging someone for the first time, and the lieutenant calling him "son", made a warm feeling well up inside he hadn't expected to feel, even as a deviant. While he hadn't regretted the change and helping his own kind, the immediate days after the revolution's end had still made Connor feel at a loss.

What would he do now? He certainly hadn't disliked being a cop, but how could he go back to being Hank's partner after having turned so dramatically against the law's kind? Even if androids had won the public over and been given more rights and recognition, him returning to the police after everything he did seemed an unwelcomed irony.

And so Connor had spent three days simply hiding out with other deviants being uncertain where they would go. While they were happy with their new won freedom, deviants with no clear job to return to felt a very childlike confusion as to how they would handle being on their own. While he would never go back to being an obedient machine, Connor couldn't help but miss the feeling of having missions to accomplish.

Then on the third day of hiding, his LED device had lit up, and in came a message that Lt. Anderson wanted to meet him.

 _Lieutenant…_

Even as Hank had allowed him to proceed with aiding the revolution, Connor hadn't been certain if his now former partner would have any anything to do with him afterwards. Even if Hank had empathized with androids, how could he be seen with the deviant that had infiltrated a major corporation to release all the androids inside and killed several soldiers to do so?

That's right, Connor had taken human lives for the android's benefit. He wouldn't feel bad for the SWAT-teams he had to take out, but realized it must have effectively killed any chance for him to return to the police afterwards.

And the thought of not working with Hank anymore filled Connor with the very human emotion of regret.

But then Hank had called for him to meet with him. And here Hank was _, embracing_ him. Regardless if Connor could never join the police again, at least he still seemed to have the Lieutenant's friendship. And here and now, it felt like all that mattered.

"Ah, Jesus, kid." Hank sighed while finally breaking the hug, holding Connor at an arm's length to get a better look at him before he playfully nudged his neck with his hand.

"You were doing so well before. Just call me 'Hank' for God's sakes."

While nothing in his program told him to do so anymore, Connor gave a nod in consent, realizing such a gesture must have become more a habit to him now anyway.

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant…"

Hank couldn't tell if Connor was teasing him or if he genuinely messed up, but a look at the kid seemed to imply the latter, as Connor briefly closed his eyes and shook his head to correct himself.

"…Hank."

"That's better." Hank raised an eyebrow at the almost flustered android before he chuckled and placed his hand at Connor's shoulder, gesturing for the two of them to walk together.

A few seconds passed of both android and human listening to the sound of their footsteps disrupting the wintery silence around them. Somehow, an awkwardness stalked between them too as they both considered the fact that they were walking together, not out of duty, but simply because they felt like it. And Connor was a deviant now.

The difference in situation from every other time they'd been together boggled them both. But at the same time, the comfort they had both grown to feel in working with each other was the same. Working together as police partners just felt natural by now. At least, it was what Hank was thinking. And he hoped it was the same for Connor.

"Alright, kid." Hank raised his hand to give Connor yet another pat while looking ahead.

"Let's say we get you back on the force, or what?"

Hank heard the footsteps next to him come to an abrupt halt, and he turned to see Connor stopped dead in his tracks. Hank's heart sank in his chest, hoping it didn't mean his wish wasn't Connor's wish after all.

"Hank." The android spoke up, a firm gaze this time befitting of the old Connor he knew.

"…Truthfully, there is nothing I would like more than to continue working with you."

Hank turned fully around, incredibly relieved to hear so, but could tell there was a "but" in there.

"…But how can I?" Connor's gaze dropped, and Hank saw his deviant-self come through this time.

"I… turned against the law, Hank. I… killed people."

Hank dropped his gaze in return, before drawing a deep breath and slowly exhaling. So that's what had been on Connor's mind. What had made his former partner hide for three days.

"What?" Hank spoke in what was nearly a sigh. Taking a few steps towards Connor again, he waited for him to meet his gaze before continuing.

"You think you're the only cop who had to take lives? It's called self-defense, Connor."

Connor's brow furrowed. He wasn't sure if the Lieutenant was serious. He must have known he hadn't only killed those SWAT-teams in defense.

"Hank… that's not… I'm the one who infiltrated Cyber-"

"Listen, Connor." Hank interrupted, shortening the distance between them again to be sure Connor could tell the sincerity of his words by his gaze.

"You got caught up in a revolution. You had to pick a side. You chose your people's side."

Hank watched as Connor's gaze dropped again, and he wondered if hearing the fact said out loud was hard to hear for the former police android that would have done anything to obey his orders.

"Besides, it's your words against no one's, Connor. In case you forgot, androids don't have finger prints, and you hacked the security camera in that elevator. Far as I know, there is no evidence of you killing anyone."

Hank said matter of factly, even giving a comforting smile to Connor who looked hesitantly back at him. Hank then turned and casually continued walking.

"So you see, it'll all work out. Now come on".

Connor had to consider what Hank said, but still couldn't gather the confidence to believe him.

"… Can you be sure your superiors will see it that way?"

Hank turned to see the android still not moving, but giving Hank a look he thought was almost begging, revealing a clear want for his words to be true.

Another long sigh escaped Hank, and he watched the frosty crystals from his breath linger by his nose. Well, he had one last card to play.

"Seriously?" he spoke up, his tone nearly that of an impatient one now.

"You think I'm gonna let the other cops deny one of the best assets they've ever gained to the force back? Just how many crimes scenes did you solve by yourself, Connor? How many criminals did you chase down?"

Connor felt the Lieutenant's gaze pierce him, letting him know how serious he was.

"Far as I know, you accomplished more in your few weeks as a cop than some of my colleagues did in years."

Hank returned to stand in front of Connor now, and his gaze softened towards the android.

"In other words, kid, anyone dare question your right to be a cop, they'll have me to deal with."

Hank placed his hand on Connor's shoulder again, then raised his eyebrows and nodded in a 'Satisfied?' gesture.

Connor by now could tell the Lieutenant was serious. Not only so, but he really _did_ want him back as a partner. … Even as a deviant, he could _still_ be in the police? It was almost more than Connor dared think was true. But Hank was right here, telling him with every word he could think of that it was.

The former human emotion of regret, Connor realized, was slowly replaced by the emotion known as… relief. Relief and… joy. Connor still had a purpose in life. And this time that purpose came with a friend.

 _This is what it is to be human._

Another smile shaped the corners of Connor's lips, and he gave a nod in return. He couldn't think of a better response than to repeat his earlier sentiment from being welcomed back by his partner.

"Thank you… Lieutenant."

"Okay…" Hank sighed again, then threw his arm around Connor's neck to mock-strangle him while pulling the android along so they could finally get a move on. "You're a deviant now, aren't you? Learn to loosen up! And what the hell did I just tell you earlier?"

Connor stumbled along to keep his balance from Hank's gesture, then felt his lips curl back to a bigger smile, a quick exhale escaped his nostrils, and Connor got to feel at the strange emotion called humour.

"I'm sorry, _Hank…_ Old habits die hard, I guess."

The corner of Hank's lip curled into a smile as well, and he released Connor and raised an eyebrow at his partner while the latter cleared his throat and straightened his tie, a lingering smile still on his face.

Had Connor just _laughed?_

Hank had to let out a chuckle himself, then shook his head while continuing his steps, with Connor finally joining his side without further questions. Truthfully, Hank probably had as much to learn about deviants as Connor himself did, but at least he'd be there, supporting Connor in whatever ways the android needed to adjust to his newly awoken self. As long as Hank still had the damn thing as his partner, it was all that mattered.

At the wake of the android revolution, people of Detroit and elsewhere in the world would see a new era where an increasing amount of androids and people worked and socialized together as equals, something previously thought a preposterous idea. But it was happening now, and had already happened for many, androids and humans alike. At the helm of this development, a state-of-the-art police android and an aging, alcoholic cop would serve as one of the finest examples of the collaboration. Something that was mostly unknown for the two of them themselves, who were simply happy to have found a new purpose in life with the aid of each other. One had found freedom, the other had rediscovered the will to live, and both had found friendship, perhaps even family, in each other. And to feel more human, one might not possibly ask for.


End file.
